Burning Flame
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Another hiker has gone missing, and Chris Argent is gunning to pin it on Peter. Derek will do whatever it takes to protect the people that he loves, especially when it comes to his pack. But one thing is keeping him from a safe return to his pack and his loved boyfriend: FIRE.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

"Derek!", called out Scott from in the woods, with Allison at his side. "Derek!", called out Allison when no reply came back. "Dammit. Where is he?", asked Scott as he looked around and flared his nostrils to take in any scents of his Alpha. "DEREK CRAYLINN HALE!", screamed Allison with all her strength in it. The teen in question glared at the mention of his middle name but put on his leather jacket and walked out the front door of his burnt house, dragging a laughing Stiles out with him. "Craylinn? Your middle name is Craylinn?", asked Stiles through his fit of laughter. "Shut up, Stilinski. I wanna know how she figured it out.", growled Derek as he walked into the woods. "Dude, that's a girl's name.", laughed out Stiles, being cut short when he shoved into the nearest tree. "Stiles. Shut up. It's a name for both boys and girls. If you value your ability to talk, you'll keep your mouth shut.", threatened the wolf with a fierce glare.

"You wouldn't kill me and you know it. You love me too much.", said the smaller teen as he stood on his toes and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Too much for my own good.", replied the wolf as he kissed the smaller teen's forehead before walking further into the woods. His nose was in the air, taking in the scent of his Beta, following it straight to Scott and Allison. "Thank God.", breathed out Scott as he looked over at his Alpha. "What's the problem?", asked Derek as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd thought they already got to you and Peter when you didn't respond to us calling. You're not hurt, are you?", asked Allison as quickly as she could. "Who's coming after Derek and Peter? Are they in danger? Are their lives at risk?!", asked Stiles as he looked over at the girl desperately. "Stiles, calm down. I'm not hurt, Allison. Now, tell me whats going on.", ordered Derek as he looked between the girl and her boyfriend.

"Another hiker has gone missing, it's the second one this month.", explained Scott as he looked over at his best friend and Alpha. "The Sheriff has no leads on who or what killed the first hiker, but they think it was an animal. My Dad is dead set on it being Peter and he's also dead set on killing him, but he needs you out of the way to get that done.", explained Allison with a hint of hurt in her eyes. "Peter hasn't been in town for weeks, I would have scented him. Chris is working with a dead end trail, he has no way of proving that it was Peter.", explained the wolf desperately. "He says he doesn't need proof to wipe out another 'feral animal'. I'm sorry, Derek. He wants you out of the way long enough to find and kill Peter.", explained Allison as she began to pace back and forth. The leaves crunched beneath her feet, mixing with the sound of the Alpha's low growl, his teeth were bared and his eyes were occasionally flashing to red.

"Derek. Easy, baby.", cooed Stiles as he saw his boyfriend fighting an inner battle with himself. "I won't let him hurt any of my family. Not again. Allison, tail your Dad to try and figure out what his next move is. Gather whatever you can from him. Take Lydia with you just in case he suspects something. Scott, go warn the others and have them prepared for a fight if it comes down to it. Stiles, I need you to go home to your Dad, gather whatever you can from him about this case. We need him on our side for this.", explained Derek as he began to pace even more. "What about you? It isn't safe for you, you're one of my Dad's targets.", asked Allison curiously. "I need to make contact with Peter, let him know our head's are on the line. I'm turning to my wolf for this one, it's the only way to make absolute contact with him. Now go, before your Dad really picks up a trail. Stiles, if something goes wrong, I love you. Don't you ever forget that.", explained Derek as he kissed the teen in question deeply.

Stiles broke the kiss after a few minutes in order to scold the wolf, only to be dragged away by Scott and Allison, protesting the entire way. Derek shed off his clothes and shoes before he dropped down onto all fours and gave into his wolf, feeling it awaken deep inside of him. The wolf slammed into him with full force making the teen scream, that scream soon turning into a howl filled with blood lust. "Holy shit.", muttered Stiles as he ran to catch up with the pair ahead of him. The Alpha shook out his jet black fur and threw his head back again, releasing a loud and long howl, hearing it echo through the trees. His paws thudded against the ground as he ran with his ears perked, desperate to hear anything from his Uncle. He ran to the end of the woods where one of the main roads began, his nose in the air, trying to pick up any scent of Peter. _Come on. Come on. Give me something, Peter. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what my readers and follow writers think.

Derek tried to shake the mud out of his fur with no luck, padding out of the water and onto the bank. Ignoring the cold that was sinking into his fur he threw his head back and howled again, making sure that it traveled further than before. The wolf let a shrill whine mix in with the tones of the howl, hoping it would get his point across. When no reply of any kind came back, the black wolf hung his head and lowered his tail in defeat. _At least I know he's far enough away from here to have any trouble, but I really wish he was here. _Derek turned around and walked back into the water, swimming back across the creek, using his claws to help his through the rough water. _Gonna freeze in this water before I get back to the pack. _The wolf pulled himself out of the water and gave his fur a good shake, before padding off into the woods again. He used his nose to help guide himself back to where he layed his clothes, picking them up with his teeth.

"Stiles! You're boyfriends back!", called out Boyd as he walked through the front door of the Hale house, with Erika in tow. "Hey, Derek. Looking a little rough there.", said Erika as he patted his head with her hand, a smile on her face. The teen in question snapped his teeth at the blonde girl, his ears perked up as a sign of play. "Whats with the dog?", asked Jackson as he walked to the front door, looking down at the wolf. "Hey, Derek. Scott got us prepared for everything.", said Issac as he knelt down beside the wolf. The black wolf shook out his fur, covering Jackson in water droplets and chunks of mud. Jackson glared at him before retreating back into the house with Erika and Boyd, leaving a laughing Issac and a tail wagging Derek on the porch. "Bring Derek on in, it's his house.", called back Stiles as he walked down the stairs. "There's no way he can come in like this.", replied Issac as he looked over at a grinning Stiles.

"You need a bath, baby.", said Stiles as he walked over to his boyfriend with a grin on his face. Derek yapped at him and nudged his way into the house with his tail held high in the air, his claws clicking on the floor. "What is he doing?", asked Scott as he watched his Alpha climb up the stairs, slipping a bit from the slick mud. "Can you tell me why there's half of a wolf under the bathroom sink?", asked Lydia curiously as she walked down the stairs, making sure the mud never touched her heels. The black wolf in question then padded down the stairs with a bottle of shampoo held in between his jaws. He dropped it at his boyfriend's feet and sat down on his haunches, his tail wagging back and forth across the floor. "That's so cute!", squealed Allison as she smiled over at her own boyfriend. "Are you really going to let me do this? Last time I tried to give you a bath you pulled me into the tub by my shirt.", explained Stiles as he picked up the shampoo bottle.

An hour later a fully clean Alpha walked down the stairs, soon followed by Stiles who was in a pair of Derek's clothes in stead of his own. "What happened?", asked Scott with a smirk as he sat down beside Allison, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He shook. He freaking shook!", said Stiles as he sat down on the chair, a chuckling Derek sitting on the arm of the chair. "Fill me in. Allison, Stiles, what did you two get from your Dads?", asked Derek as he allowed his boyfriend to shove him off of the arm of the chair, flashing a smile at him when he landed on the floor. "My Dad has nothing more than a mold of what the animal's teeth looks like and a dead, mangled body in the morgue.", explained Stiles as he settled himself comfortably in the chair. "My Dad has other skilled hunters coming in from all around town and from the nearest towns. They're using more advanced weapons and something that looked like a cattle prong. They're still talking about taking you out first to get to Peter. They're bringing in Gerard to take care of you, he knows things about you that my Dad doesn't. Everything they're using is laced with something stronger than wolfs bain.", explained Allison as she looked over at the Alpha.

"Did you get a sample?", asked Derek as he moved to the front of the chair, sitting on Stiles' feet in stead. "Lydia!", called out Allison, watching as her red haired friend walked into the room with her hands on her hips. "Do you still have the sample?", asked Allison as she turned in her boyfriend's arms to face her. "Sure do. For how careful your Dad is he never seems to watch.", said Lydia as she handed a small vile to the Alpha. "What is that?", asked Scott as he looked over at the vile curiously. Derek took off the small cap of the vial and let the scent of the sample enter his body, his pupils dilated and his spine went rigid. "Derek? What is it?", asked Stiles as he looked down at his boyfriend worriedly. "Boyd! Erika! Issac! Jackson! Get in here!", ordered the Alpha as he called out to the other Betas. They all walked into the house immediately with curious looks covering all of their faces, the Alpha handed Issac the vial carefully.

"Take in the scent and remember it, pass it around to everybody, including Stiles. What's in that vial is bikh, a stronger and more lethal form of wolves bain, this is in liquid form. You dont even have to breathe it in for it to be lethal. It can sink in through your skin.", explained Derek as he watched the vial go from pack member to pack member. Once the vial went to each person, Derek placed the cap back onto it and handed it to Allison. "Did you talk to Peter about any of this?", asked Stiles curiously as he tugged on his boyfriend's shirt, to get him up off of the floor and into the chair beside him. "He's too far away to hear the howl and there's no other way to get hold of him without a line being tapped or traced. If he's that far off, he's safe. For now.", explained Derek as he slid into the chair beside his boyfriend, kissing the ten's head gently.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Review please. I love to know what you think.

The pack all looked up from what they were doing when their Alpha and his Uncle burst through the front door of the house, their sides heaving from running a long distance. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you myself.", panted out Derek as he collapsed to his knees to catch his breath. "It wasn't my fault they traced my car. Suckers put a tracking device under the tire cover, how was I supposed to see that?", asked Peter as he heaved his nephew back to his feet. "They know where you are know. We'll end up starting a war in just a damn day when they lock onto your trail.", said Derek as he walked away from the older man and over to Stiles, trying to calm his breathing down. "What happened, Der?", asked Stiles curiously as he looked up at his boyfriend from his position on the couch where he was stretched out. "We got ambushed on our way back from the town limits where I found Peter. Chris and Gerard tracked his car and side swiped us, the car is totaled and wrapped around a tree.", replied Derek as he moved the boys feet long enough to sit down, putting his feet in his lap.

"We've got company.", explained Boyd as he walked inside from the back door, leaving it to slam shut behind him. "Who? Where?", asked Derek as he suddenly jumped up from the couch, setting his boyfriend's legs back down. "The edge of your territory. Its the Argent's and they brought in Gerard, they're prepared for a war.", explained Boyd quickly. "I didn't expect them to latch on so quickly. Peter, you're who they want. Take Allison and Lydia and get out of here, don't come back until I tell you.", ordered Derek as he shook off his trade mark leather jacket. "Let's go, girls. Quickly.", ordered Peter as he ushered them out of the house, taking the keys to the Camaro. "Everybody else outside, now. They want a war, they've got a war.", ordered Derek as he walked outside, his eyes blazing red, all of his senses heightened for battle. "Derek, what can I do?", asked Stiles as he walked outside with everybody else, placing his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Stay to the back. Please. They're not here for you, you have nothing to do with this.", explained the wolf as he kissed the boy's cheek before signaling the rest of his pack to fall front.

"Be careful. All of you.", whispered Stiles as as crossed his arms over his chest, feeling something hard and cold in his pocket. He reached in and felt the familiar cold sensation of a hand gun caressing his palm. "Damn werewolf.", he muttered as he pulled out the gun and saw that it was completely loaded and ready to use. Derek led his pack deeper into the woods having the upper hand since they knew the territory and the ground it was layed out on. "Issac and Scott, fan out to the right. Boyd, Erika, to the left. Let them in a few feet and then move them out, give them the upper hand once, then take it away.", ordered the Alpha as he let his claws slid out completely, his teeth shifting downward into sharp points. With a quick nod from the older wolf, they all fanned out and took their positions. Their heartbeats increased and their senses rose, the wolf in them waking up and dying to come out and play, scratching at their inside to the point of no return. Derek felt his wolf rise and slam against him, causing him to release a loud growl that heightened his blood lust.

"Look who we have here. No other than Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack.", said Chris Argent slowly, as if he wanted it to linger in the air. "He may be the Alpha, but he's the weakest inside.", explained Gerard as he walked up to his son's side. The older Argent took out something that looked like a cattle prong as Chris drew out his gun. "You came prepared, but you're looking in all the wrong places. Peter is gone, he's not even in the territory. But I came prepared, too.", explained the Alpha as he allowed his wolf full control of his body and mind. The wolf lunged at Chris just as a shot was fired, ignoring the fact that it sliced deep into his side he took the male to the ground. Derek got in a few good swings, breaking a few of the man's ribs in the process. The wolf pushed himself off of Chris in time to narrowly miss the cattle prong that was about to shoot volts of electricity into his body. Chris fired off more shots that made connection with the wolf's stomach, tearing through his flesh and exiting out his back. Derek collapsed to the ground with his hand clutching his stomach, Gerard took the advantage and sent 900,000 volts into the teen's body. He watched in satisfaction as the teen's back arched and his eyes rolled back, a scream leaving his throat that soon turned into a roar.


End file.
